


Honeypie

by Mrs_SnowPitch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Lee Felix is a Confident Gay (Stray Kids), M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SnowPitch/pseuds/Mrs_SnowPitch
Summary: Chan wrote a song for Felix.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Honeypie

♪───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────♪

Chan found himself starring yet again at Felix. It was a normal quiet day at their shared apartment. The two had known each other since basically they were in their moms belly. They had grown up together, summer days spent in each other's backyards, the burning sun and heat making sweat run down their temples, all the fun they had all these years. 

Chan can still recall the summer evenings where they would run around without a reason, chasing each other till their legs would give out, both collapsing next to each other on the ground laughing at the most stupid jokes and things but then suddenly asking questions such as:

'Do you think we would still be best friends in the future, Chan?' 

or one of his favourites:

'If you found someone special you wouldn't forget me, right?'

Felix would always ask him that even though Chan's answer would always be the same 

'How can I forget you, Felix?'

But here he was, in the present. The world was in chaos, quite literally. The virus had everyone quarantined including the two boys. Chan was currently sitting at his desk in their living room, pen in hand, papers crumbled everywhere around him. Chan liked to write lyrics and produce music, he had a job already in the music industry, a friend of his helped him in becoming his assistant, which meant he was writing lyrics for a label as well as producing music. He wanted to write a song, a song about Felix. Felix, who was right in front of him sitting in the couch lounging his slim frame on it while watching another anime Chan haven't heard of, Felix, who was his best friend since he could remember his first weeks into the world, Felix, who he liked for quite some time but he never had the balls to confess. Chan knew that if he did something or said something their relationship will change and he abso-fucking-lutely didn't want that. 

He enjoyed being Felix's personal pillow at night, cooking for him, helping him, giving him advice on how to improve his essays and he loved just being in the presence of the other .

He thought about a lot of stuff before deciding to go with the best way to describe his feelings, a simple word that probably was kinda ridiculous but to him it didn't matter. 

Honeypie, that was it, that was the word. 

It was the perfect word to describe Felix, from his honeyed voice to his bubbly personality, to Chan's memories with him, the Australian sun radiating yellow strands of heat. Chan didn't know what it was but he associates Felix with the colour yellow. The way he would smile, his overall personality just simply screamed cuteness alongside with positivity. Plus Felix's favourite dessert is honey pie but that's just a coincidence ;)

Chan simply scribbled down some lyrics, creativity coming down on him. After what felt like an eternity he finally finished.   
Taking the paper in his hands, he slowly read it. 

It was perfect.

But the more he looked at it, the more he felt himself sinking in his seat. Maybe the way he wrote down the words was incoherent, just maybe the manner in which every little line and curve of the letters were written just didn't seem right. 

Who knows...

Chan wasn't one to give up easily so he did the smartest thing he could do in the moment: rewrite everything.

He didn't want to erase the lyrics, he got too attached to them, they got too much meaning in such a little time to be erased, he wouldn't feel good if he pretended like he didn't wrote them down.

Chan grabbed his notebook, opening it slowly, t he made sure to rewrite the lyrics but in a more neat and cool manner on the blank page. 

At the top of the page, the title was proudly sitting, written in a big and simple but also cursive manner. 

The melody immediately came into his mind, so he grabbed his laptop and opened some advanced music program. 

After an hour or so he managed to get a decent melody that still needed a lot of time and patience. It wasn't perfect but it was something he created. 

Chan was proud of himself. 

He shut his laptop, saving the process he made and then took his notebook and read the lyrics again.

Honeypie 

(Yes, I changed the lyrics to fit the fic better, also this song is called Honeypie by JAWNY, go give it a listen while reading this, it's a great song )

Oh, boy don't you stop, don't you stop 'til you get enough honey

Oh, honey, honeypie, honey, honey, honeypie

Oh, boy don't you stop, don't you stop 'til you get enough honey

Oh, honey, honeypie, honey, honey honeypie

Oh, boy don't you stop

Tell your mom, boy and I won't stop it until your my boy

And you can't stop that 'till your my boy and I can't

Find out what you want, what you got, I got that honeypie come bite it

Bring your own fork boy you know I don't provide it

Oh, boy don't you stop, don't you stop 'til you get enough honey

Oh, honey, honeypie, honey, honey, honeypie

Oh, boy don't you stop, don't you stop 'til you get enough honey

Oh, honey, honeypie, honey, honey, honeypie

Oh, honey, honeypie, honey, honey, honeypie

Oh, honey, honeypie, honey, honey, honeypie

Oh, boy don't you stop

Tell your mom, boy and I won't stop it until your my boy

And you can't stop that 'till your my boy and I can't

Find out what you want, 'till your my boy and I won't stop it until your my boy

And you can't stop that 'till your my boy

Oh, boy don't you stop, don't you stop 'til you get enough honey

Oh, honey, honeypie, honey, honey, honeypie

Oh, boy don't you stop, don't you stop 'til you get enough honey

Oh, honey, honeypie, honey, honey, honeypie

Oh, boy don't you stop, don't you stop 'til you get enough honey

Oh, honey, honeypie, honey, honey, honeypie

Oh, boy don't you stop, don't you stop 'til you get enough honey

Oh, honey, honeypie, honey, honey, honeypie 

It was finished.

Finally sitting up, he stretched his arms and legs making his way over to the pull out couch, extending it and basically collapsing on the other boy when he was done. Felix let out a yelp but started giggling as the older put his head on his shoulder, sighing softly and then burying his face in the others neck while his eyes are glued to the anime on the tv.

'What were you doing?' 

'Umm... you know, writing some lyrics, mixing some stuff, nothing much actually...' he said.

'Oh... okay then, are you finished? I want company while watching Yuri on Ice.' Said the younger while his right hand went into Chan's bleached locks.

'Yuri on Ice?, Chan mostly said to himself, Is that what we are watching?' He slowly sat up to look at Felix.

'Yeah... I hear it's good so I wanted to try it out myself.' Felix said while looking past Chan to see the TV screen.

'Chan?' 

'Yes?'

'Can we switch places, I don't really see the TV if you continue to sit up like that.' He said while pointing past Chan's shoulders.

'So you want to be spooned?' Chan said with a grin and sitting up fully so the younger could come in front. Felix just simply sticked out his tongue at Chan. 

'You know, if you want to cuddle you can just ask, I'm not one to refuse.' Chan said smiling like an idiot. Felix just turned around glaring at the older, but of course Chan being Chan only continued to smile and Felix started laughing.

'You really are an idiot, mate.'

'Yeah but I'm your idiot.' Said Chan laughing and quickly looking at Felix to see his reaction but all he saw was Felix staring at him. Guilt came as fast as his laugh died down. He tried to back off the couch and stand up from it.

'Umm... sorry pretend like I didn't say anything.' Chan softly said as his eyes and heart filled with guilt, he didn't have the courage to look at Felix. On the other hand Felix just looked at him with a little smile forming on his lips.

'You are a big idiot, but as you said you're my idiot.' Chan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Felix was out of what? Pity? Did he feel the same way as Chan? Chan's thoughts were interrupted by Felix warm hand on his chest.

'Are we going to cuddle more or are you gonna just stand there?' Felix asked with a raised brow getting closer and closer to Chan. Chan just let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and started to smile again. 

'What? Miss me already?'

'Yes, you're my snugglebum, now come here or else...' Chan was the one raising his brow this time with a wide grin.

'Or else what? What are you gonna do, hmm?' Felix only smirked.

'Kiss that grin away.' He said this time with something else in his eyes. Chan was caught by surprise and almost choked. He thought his ears betrayed him.

'You w-what? Come on don't joke around, mate.' He stutters, ears burning red.

'I said what I said.' Felix only said. After some seconds of Chan practically not functioning Felix realized what was happening.

'You're so oblivious. Chan look at me — he went to cup Chan's face with his little hands —I like you, for a while, fuck, I liked you since forever.' 

♪───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────♪

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that i haven’t posted this fic yet, i made it back in june, thank you for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! see u in the next chapter(^.^)


End file.
